


Heart-shaped

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Untold Stories of the Rebellion [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Light-hearted plotless Suzalulu fluff that can fit into any 'verse for Valentine's Day





	Heart-shaped

aku wakes up half an hour before his alarm is supposed to go off.  Groggily, he locates the blasted clock and turns it off without opening his eyes.  He is sorely tempted to fall back asleep but he has a full day ahead as well as a romantic ‘holiday’ to prepare for.

It is just his luck to this year’s Valentine’s fell on his and Lelouch’s six-month anniversary.  Normally, Suzaku spends this particular February day without caring about the romantic implications.  He does receive a few chocolates but he always makes sure to have a valid reason to decline them.

But this year is different.  This year he does have a boyfriend with whom he is in love with through and through.  And Lelouch will have his head if he lets today pass by without some kind of romantic event.

Which is precisely why Suzaku finds himself in the kitchen at six a.m. and struggling to set up a proper ‘bain-marie’.   He has a few pieces of dark chocolate and milk chocolate broken up into pieces and ready to go.  As soon as the water starts to simmer, he places the chocolate pieces into the glass bowl atop the sauce pan.  It doesn’t take as long as he had expected for the chocolate pieces to liquefy, leaving Suzaku to rush to prepare the cookie cutters he bought for this occasion.

It also doesn’t take Suzaku too long to realise that he has completely botched the first batch of chocolates.  He has somehow managed to misshape the creations as he wrestled the out of the cutters a minute too soon.  He is glad that he thought to buy extras the night before.

The second batch goes more smoothly, and Suzaku has learnt to let the chocolate set for over half an hour.  The kitchen smells of chocolate and while Suzaku is tempted to eat half of his handiwork, he restricts himself to the smallest piece.  He then wraps the pieces of chocolate individually in red and gold wrappers he bought.  It’s more work than he anticipated but it looks pretty once he places them into a pink heart-shaped box with a bow on it.

He can’t wait until he sees the look on Lelouch’s face when he gives him the box. 

 


End file.
